


Father-Son Secret

by hctiwkrad



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Parent Viren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia and Soren, Dark Magic, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, French Kissing, Katolis (The Dragon Prince), Love, M/M, Mentioned Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Soren Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), Soren is 10, Soren-centric (The Dragon Prince), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Viren (The Dragon Prince) - Freeform, claudia (the dragon prince) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hctiwkrad/pseuds/hctiwkrad
Summary: Soren had a bad dream and wants his father's affection and is ready to do anything for it.
Relationships: Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Soren's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to take a look.....  
> mind-altering plants: https://www.britannica.com/list/9-mind-altering-plants
> 
> Viren: pragmatic, malice, greed, Machiavellian, manipulative, cunning, ambitious, bold, meticulous  
> Soren: brash, overconfident, silly, goofy, cocky, charming, charismatic, kind, boastful, immature, a skilful and good-hearted soldier
> 
> I found this on Reddit and I love it because I think it's true.  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/TheDragonPrince/comments/e0d5at/a_few_words_on_claudia/
> 
> Alcohol: spirit drink  
> Drugs: mind-altering plans   
> Poison: the poison of the limbs   
> Nargile: hubble-bubble

It was a cold, rainy night when ten-year-old Soren couldn't sleep in his bed because he had a bad nightmare. He was really scared and he wants someone to take care of him. But he knows he can't wake Dad up at this time of night because he'll get really mad at him. 

Soren put on his slippers and slowly opened the door to his room. He knew that Dad would wake up from his sleep if he made a noise, so he tried to be overly quiet. When he reached his father's room, he opened the door and stuck his head through the door. 

His father was asleep in bed, Soren approached him and said father, but his father did not wake up. So Soren carefully climbed on the bed and shook his father a little. But his father did not wake up again and wondered what that was all about when he saw some strange plants.

Soren said, “Great, just perfect timing dad”! He had the smartest idea in the world, and it was jumping on his father. 

Now it was time to execute the plan. Soren was moving over his father with his waist, but suddenly he felt a stiffness. He had never sat on something hard like this before. 

He slowly lowered his father's pyjama bottom, wondering what this thing was. There was a huge cock in front of him. Soren wondered why his father's thing was so harsh. Soren touched his father's thing and tried to grasp it with his hands but it was too big for his little hands.

He remembered boys from the summer camp talking about cum or something like that. Then he thought of the images he saw at the camp, a girl had taken the man's thing in her mouth. And he remembered that the man seemed perfectly happy, and they said to Soren that its showing loves each other. He thought, maybe my father would be happy if I do that too.

Soren licked his father's thing with his mouth, though it tasted bad, but remembered that he wanted to make his father happy. About five minutes passed from his lick and he put his father's thing in his mouth, he thought it tasted much better. Suddenly he heard his father moaning and he kept doing it. He said yes, I woke him up and I made him happy.

Suddenly, Soren's blond hair was covered by his father's hand and he began to push him fast towards his thing. Soren thought he wasn't breathing. Viren ends up crying out into Soren's mouth as the feeling of being marked inside makes his cock jump.

Suddenly his father realized what was happening and saw Soren in front of him and immediately hugged him. 

But Soren was crying and his father said what were you doing son? 

Soren said with a crying voice I was scared because I saw a bad nightmare and wanted to wake you up but you didn’t. 

Are you fine son? Is everything alright? Soren heard his father’s soft voice for the first time and decided to show his love.

Viren was barely able to get the final syllable out before Soren crushed their mouths together, pushing him down against the mattress, body on top of his father's. 

Soren’s tongue explored his mouth. Forcefully breaking the kiss, Viren placed his fingers on his son's lips and pushed his son.

Soren hugged his father and said do you love me now father? 

Viren was surprised and he tried to keep his calm, said; why did you do this? Sorry, this isn’t the question! The question is “Do you know what the fuck this is what you're doing!!!” 

Soren said yes! 

Viren looked shocked and said what is it, son, tell me?

Soren said its showing love and it makes you happy dad.

Viren looked at Soren in surprise, he was literally in shock. Where did you learn this? 

Soren, of course from camp but aren’t you happy? 

Viren, No son! It's wrong for you and you're too young for this and I'm your father. 

So what you are my father, is it wrong? 

Viren was getting angry but his son was just a kid how could he be angry with him about this. 

Viren thought that if he did not eat that mind-altering plant, he would not fall asleep, and this mistake would not happen.

Soren broke the silence and said did you enjoy it, father? 

Viren said, son please let's do this thing our secret, don’t tell about this even Claudia, ok? Can I trust you? 

Of course dad but you didn’t answer my question. 

Viren said please just sleep son, just go and sleep.

But father I don’t understand, it has to make you feel happy but you look sad…

Son this thing is I mean sex, no incest relationship not for us, it’s wrong for us! 

Why dad? Because we are son and father. Can't father and son do this, dad? Wait what does sex mean? Why dad, you enjoyed it what is the thing wrong about this. I see you are still hard dad, just tell me what can I do for you? 

Stop Soren!!! You're talking too fast I didn’t understand a thing; Soren we can’t do this because incest relationship means sexual intercourse with a close relative and it's forbidden in our Kingdom!!!!

Ohh I didn't know it was forbidden but I can keep secrets father; you can trust me once… you can love me once…. you can proud of me once… 

This can be our secret father-son secret ritual. Huh, dad what do you think? Everything from me belongs to you, dad," Soren said. "You’re my dad. My family. And... that's why I want to do this with you! For the first time in my life, I saw you smiling and relaxing while I’m doing something…. You can teach me how to do this better like you are teaching Claudia dark Magic? We can practice this together dad? 

It is not the same thing, watch what you say!!! 

Soren said in an angry tone, is dark magic better than this, it is also bad and you are killing innocent creatures for magic. But dad, this is love....

Viren said in a calm voice, still not the same, but I'll give you a chance to think about it. If that's really what you want, you have to think wisely and tomorrow I will wait for your answer.

Yes, father I do, I really …. He covered Soren's mouth with his hand

Son, I said tomorrow!!!

Okay father goodnight, can I sleep here? 

Why?

I saw a bad nightmare.

I know son. What happened in your nightmare?

Claudia made my skin orange and I would stay that way forever…. It was too scary.

Go to your bed Soren!!!

When Soren leaves the room, Viren starts to cry and thinks "I can pretend that nothing happened."


	2. Desire for love

Today was very important, Soren rose straight from his bed and hurried into his father's room, but his father was not there. 

Claudia shouted, Sorbearrrrrr!!! 

Soren was disappointed that he couldn't find his father.

Claudia shouted again, Sorbearrrrrr!!!

Soren shouted, shut up!!! what do you want Claudiaaaaa!!!

We are late for royal breakfast, get ready Soren, do I have to tell you everything which you have to do?

Sorry Clauds I was just angry.

What happened Sorbear, you were fine yesterday.

I couldn't find dad, Clauds.... 

You dummy, he is waiting for us at the breakfast. Wait why are you looking for dad?

I have to tell him something important.

Soren, did you hit your head somewhere or something? What can you tell my father that is so important?

Well I'll tell him I love him.

Ohhh you are so sweet, you are right this is an important thing, Claudia chuckles....

Stop it, Claudia, said Soren with an angry voice. 

Claudia couldn't help but laugh. Today I will study dark magic with dad. What is your plan, Soren? But If you want I can tell him this very important thing, still laughs... Anyway, I'm going to breakfast, I guess you will come.

\-------  
It was like two o'clock in the afternoon.

Claudia closed the spell book and said dad.

Yes, pumpkin.

Well, Soren said something strange today.

Viren looked into Claudia's eyes with an anxious face and said what he said.

Well he has something important to tell you...

What he will tell me then?

Oh, yes!!! He said that he wants to tell you that he loves you. 

The lesson is over Claudia.

Wait, why!!! What did I say now?

You didn't say anything that's all for today. 

Claudia hugs her father and say I'll see you at home dad, don't be late. Claudia opens the door and heads to the library.

After Claudia leaves the chamber, Viren collapses on the chair and says damn it!!!

\-------

Soren looks at the clock and realizes it is ten in the evening, Claudia is already asleep. 

Soren thinks, why is my father so busy today? Okay, I will wait for him in his bedroom.

Soren hears the bedroom door open and pretends to sleep. Viren doesn't see Soren because the room is pitch black, he takes off his clothes and wears pyjama bottoms. He sees Soren as he reaches out to bed. But he lays beside his son. Soren realizes that his father is tired because his father is already asleep. Soren writhes towards the other end of the bed, that is, where his father was lying. Soren puts his hand on his father's face but notices wetness. He realizes that his father was crying quietly in his sleep. Soren brought his own face towards his father's face, and his mouth touches his father's. But his father doesn't respond. Soren just keeps giving kisses with that sweet mouth. Finally, his father reciprocates, while they french kiss, his father continues to cry, the kiss was wet and hot. His father suddenly withdraws and continues to cry quietly.

Soren asks, what happened?

Viren answers, this is wrong but I can't stop myself.

Soren kisses his father's eyes and says it's ok, I don't want you to stop yourself. 

Suddenly the door opens, when Viren looks directly, Claudia is at the door.

Claudia says, can I sleep here too?

Viren responds, of course, my little pumpkin, come here and lie down next to your brother.

After Claudia and Soren fall asleep, Viren licks and kisses Soren's neck quietly until morning, but he knew it was a huge mistake. 


	3. Love Never Ends

His father acted as if nothing had happened from the night they kissed.

But over time, Soren understood what this relationship meant, but there was one thing he knew, his father's feelings for him did not pass, but his father was doing everything he could to put him in the second plan.

Of course, the laws of Katolis were also important, he knew he had to obey as a crown guard, but he could not give up from his desire. Incest relationship was forbidden in the kingdom of Katolis. The punishment was execution! But Soren's first step was to prove to his father that he knows what this thing is.

18 years old Soren felt nervous as he knocked on the doors. His father could be sleeping, but then again, what if he wasn’t? 

The doors opened in a minute. His father, it seemed, had been readying for bed as well. He was dressed in dark pyjamas. 

“Soren?

“Father. My apologies if I have disrupted your evening. But I just wanted to talk to you about that… I’m sorry if I disturbed you.”

“Yes, you have to be sorry, what is it that is so urgent!"

Soren felt weird because it was about eight years ago which he felt after that day so alone and empty. 

He was deep in thought when suddenly his father called to him, “Soren, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Come inside son.”

"Hey, Dad."

"Yes, Soren." Viren's eyes were unfocused as he crossed the room, contemplative. 

After a moment, he shook his head and exhaled, looking at his son with a trace of sadness in his eyes. "Soren," he said, "what is it so urgent?"

"I just forgive you," Soren said quietly. 

Viren went silent. "I'm sorry, Soren but I don’t understand,” Viren said, not completely without sympathy. 

“I now know what incest relationship means”, said Soren.

“I see”, Viren signed. He closed his eyes for a minute and shouted, “what else do you know!!!”

“Dad, calm down, I won't tell this to anyone.”

Viren looked deeply and terribly into his son's eyes and said: “it was a mistake.”

“Get lost out of my sight, you little shit, how can you try to threaten me?”, Viren was furious.

“No, you got it wrong, calm down.” 

“How can I complain about you? I was the person who started this dad but I did this because I want you to love me.”

“But son you were so little, you didn’t know what you were doing, you didn’t know what you were saying.”, Viren voice softened.

“Please, go to your room, I want to be alone.”

“But, dad!!!”, Soren looked him in the eye.

“I said, leave me alone!!! Don’t you understand?” his eyes were pitch black as he looked Soren with an angry face.

Soren quickly opened the door and came out, said that when he came back to close the door “I just want to say that I still love you no matter what happens.” The door was closed.

Viren curled on the bed, was crying quietly, when he closed his eyes, it was the sound of his son’s voice, the moment he said to him “I love you, dad.”

Viren felt lost without him...


	4. Soren's dream comes true

A day had passed after yesterday's tense conversation, Claudia was very angry with Soren because he upset their father so much, and that's why Soren decided to go to his father's chamber for an apology.

He knocked on the door and Viren said to come in Claudia.

"Dad."

Viren turned from the book in his hands, his eyes laying on son. "Soren ?." Viren nodded.

Soren's gaze wandered his father's frame. He looked tired and sad. Soren guessed that he hadn't slept because of yesterdays conversation.

"Dad." He said, trying to get Viren to face him.

"What, Soren?" Viren sighed, putting down his book. He pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated and cranky.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Soren that is none of your business and thanks for the apology." 

"Yes it is, you're my dad." 

Soren walked over to his father, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Did you sleep?"

Viren turned his head, his eyes were red from crying yesterday. 

"Soren! What happens in my chambers is none of your concern! I am your father! How dare you trying to ask me that!"

"Dad, listen-"

"Soren," Viren's voice was solid. "This is not a discussion which we should be having. Now. Leave." He turned away and stroked Soren's hand from his shoulder.

" Not until you chill out for once," Soren replied with coolness.

"Soren, do you realize what am I doing here?"

"Yeah, I do and also I want to help you but for years you are not letting me do it."

Viren said, "What do you mean with help son? Ahh, I see you are saying that sucking my dick was the help of yours, I see. Please don't start yesterdays conversation again." It was clear from his voice that he was tired.

Soren pulled Viren out of his desk, "Soren, what are you doing?" Viren asked as his son pushed him onto his bed.

"Helping you relax." He spread Viren's legs, undoing the laces of his pants. 

"Do you remember you gave me a choice, father?" And I made my choice already. 

"What are you trying to say, my son, make it obvious."

Soren grabbed his thing with his hand and started moving his hand up and down. Soren licked his lips, and Viren tightly gripped Soren's hair, pushed his head down, and slobbered over the sensation. A sweet, humid heat he hadn't felt in so long. He sucked hard, and Viren cried out. Then Soren swallowed looked up and saw Viren in a lust-fueled frenzy and went down again.

"Soren...Oh, Gods...." Viren was panting hard. Soren felt his own cock twitch and beg for release. Viren's gasping, needy moans became pure magic to his ears.

" Oh, oh! oh!" Viren was moaning, and some white was shooting down Soren's throat. With a wet, gulping cum from his father, Soren let go of Viren's cock to lick the rest from his lips.

Viren lay down on the bed and bit his lip and looked at Soren and said: "Fuck me." 

"What?"

"Soren, don't you want to help me? "

Soren smiled, though didn't even chance to answer as Viren crushed his lips to his, and moaned, pulled Soren on top of him. He started to pull Soren's amour off and bit Soren's lips. Withdrawing, Soren looked down at his father. His father's eyes are full of desire. He nodded, and peeled off the rest of his armour, and pulled off Viren's pants. Viren spread his legs wide, was waiting for his son. 

"Ju-just... go...inside, please I need...it," said Viren. Soren pulled Viren flush against him. Lining himself up, he pushed inside.

Soren was biting his lip, he wasn't sure, he was afraid, but he had wanted this for years. All the way in, he waited and allowed Viren to conform. Well, it didn't take long for Viren to beg, "Soren...Please..." 

Soren began to move, so Viren screamed softly, clawed at the bedspread, "More son! Don't stop!" 

Soren started a fast rhythm, started sucking and biting Viren's ear. Viren wrapped his legs around Soren's waist. The bed started to creak. 

Viren was saying, "OH DEVILS! YES! YES! OH HELL!" 

Soren's aim was deadly and hitting Viren's sweet spot harder and faster. Soren followed shortly after and filled Viren's asshole to the brim.

Viren's grip fell and he was lying in Soren's arms. "That was..."

"Fucking amazing." Soren smiled and pulled out of Viren.

"Stay with me. Just for a while", Viren hugged Soren, and they both fell asleep in bed.

When Soren opened his eyes in the morning, he was lying in his own bed.


	5. Unwillingness

As he entered his father's chambers, Soren was nervous.

Viren was wearing only his pants. So he turned away from the window and glanced toward Soren. "I assume that you know the reason for being here, right?"

But Soren didn't overhear him, and his eyes were tracing his father's figure. Though he knew he wasn't that stupid, that his feelings weren't quite right, yet he didn't know exactly why. 

"Soren!"

He jerked his mind back to reality. "Sorry ... uh ... what was that?" 

Viren just sighed and stepped forward. "I asked if you and-" His eyes went wide, and he looked down at the floor. Viren jerked away, and closed his eyes for a minute, and sighed. 

"Soren, I see, but there is something we need to do, and I think ... Our needs are mutual. We could just pretend it never happened. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I under..."

Viren crushed his lips to Soren's before Soren could say anything else. He was hungry, needy, desirous. 

Viren grabbed Soren by the collar and pushed him to his knees, too embarrassed by his own unconfidence, Soren's shaking hands, and the rapid heartbeat that seemed to shift into his throat, making it hard for him to breathe and hear. 

"I don't feel good about being here today, father." But Soren knew he wanted this to happen. He looked at Viren. 

"I understand," Viren signed. His hand came down and gently touched Soren's hair. "Do not be afraid, my son, it was your wish to be loved by your father. But to be true, I was so scared at first," said Viren cold and quiet. 

His hand combing spastically through grown-out strands of hair. Long fingers finally came to fondle his face. Viren's movements got softer, more thoughtful and weighty, and then they almost stopped altogether, as if in anticipation of something. 

Soren turned his head, almost automatically chasing that happiness, intoxicated by the intimacy, and allowed his lips to touch Viren's palm in a gentle kiss.

His hand was carefully restrained from moving any further when Soren's lower lip caught at the base of his father's thumb.

"It's late, I do not want to keep you any longer," the man said, pulling back and turning away from him. 

Soren got back to his feet, was watching his father as he arranged papers on the table, even now still hoping for a little more of his attention.

"Come back to my chamber when you're ready. I understand your concerns, but to be honest, I wanted to get away from you because I thought it was wrong, but you insisted, and now you're scared."

Soren hugged his father from behind and kissed his neck. "Sleep well, Father."

“Son, please, I need you,” Soren didn't think he could hear that from him, but his father's voice urging him on almost made him tremble with excitement. 

"Take me." He breathed, almost silent. "Soren, please. Your father needs you."

Soren couldn't say no. He wouldn't when his father looked so dazzling. So he nodded and took his hands away so he could get rid of his armour.  
Viren did the same to the rest of his clothes. Viren walked over and knelt down as he dragged Soren to the edge of the bed.

“Hey, wait, Dad… What are you doing?”

“You’re old enough to know exactly what I’m doing.” Warm hands pushing his legs open.

“You don’t have to do... !!” Soren choked back a moan as Viren took the head of his cock inside his mouth. He couldn't fucking believe the sight he was seeing; his own father sucking him off, that was far more intense than any nighttime fantasies he had imagined. Soren took in every detail of Viren's face as he watched him take his cock deeper between his lips. Soren began to run his fingers through the soft brown hair, holding his head and pressing it tighter against his cock. His father was fucking beautiful. Soren groaned as his father's tongue massaged the underside of Soren's cock.

"Fuck… oh god, Dad…! Mm, you're doing so well… Keep going, dad...!"

Soren cried out as Viren's mouth was full of cum.

"Dad…?" Soren weakly called out, pulling himself off the bed and fixing his trousers.

“You’re so beautiful ..... " Viren uttered, picking up his staff.

"Huh?"

The mage took a step up to Soren and suddenly gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Wh... Dad?!"

"Just go and get some rest, son"

As his son got out, Viren whispered, "My boy." Soren has never experienced a more terrifying and exciting moment in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
